User talk:LordOfTheNeverThere
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SharkyBytesz page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) If you are sworn to the Night's Watch on your userpage, you can no longer be "sworn to House Stark" or any other House.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Collapsible navigation menus Copy the code for this collapsible navigation menu, and reverse-engineer it to your own needs: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ANavigation/Beyond_Westeros --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:26, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help :) 10:04, August 30, 2015 (UTC) aren't you the Lord of House Sheogorath? House Lannister and Jaime Lannister articles The articles have been locked because of the constant edit skirmishes over if Jaime is lord or not. The Viewer's Guide makes no mention of Jaime laying claim to his father's titles.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:08, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, well thanks anyway for the elaboration. :) [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) '''PINK' is the new Black 21:17, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Actually sometimes they do have heraldry in special cases even on this wikis like for the Dragons. Nothing wrong with it if they are notable animals and play a large part in the story. Ease up. P.S. I didn't name them bastard's girls. I just did the heraldry. By all means give them whatever proper name you feel they should have as related to the tv show. :"Ease up". What do you mean? I was completely calm when I made that edit, and am right now. Second, you removed the "Articles with conjectural titles" template for some reason, and I put it back, because the dogs aren't called "Bastard's girls" in the show, they are only ever called so in the books; therefore, conjectural. Third, I think it's you that needs to "ease up". I changed my last edit, if you weren't paying attention. :P.S. Sign your posts next time. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) 15:25, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Are you or have you ever been? If you were previously sworn to House Bolton as its stated by sigil on your profile, then why do you have such animosity against Ramsay? :( Or were just loyal to Roose? I'm at a loss for trying to understand how you favored House Bolton.'' P.S. Now we both are White Walkers lol Ramsay 00:34, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I despise Ramsay as a character, but I love him as a villain. As for Roose, I always respected his - albeit traditional - ways of ruling. House Bolton has always been one of my favorite Houses. Now that they are extinct, I have sided with the White Walkers. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) 10:16, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much for reanstating that image. It's just when Eko is Okay put the first image up, I put a zoomed out one in, hoping someone would recrop it. I just don't know how to "undo revision...". Thanks for putting the orignal image back. Protection I've protected your page to prevent that "anon" from Eko's page from retaliating against you.Shaneymike (talk) 20:05, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. It's much appreciated. :) [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|talk'']]) 20:07, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Valyrian Steel You asked: Valyrian steel cuts through other metals? When was that shown/mentioned? When Brienne fought Baelish's men, Oathkeeper broke one their swords. I'm not sure if this was supposed to show that Valyrian breaks regular metal swords or it was supposed to show how strong Brienne is - or maybe it's a combination of the two. For a different Brienne swordfight, did Brienne break Sandor's sword when they fought over Arya? I can't remember. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:16, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Valyrian steel can't really "cut other metals". Only in the sense that iron/steel weapons can cleave into weaker bronze metal armor, but it's not like a knife carving through cheese. Yes a sufficiently strong warrior wielding a valyrian steel sword can break a regular iron sword as Brienne did (probably a lower quality iron forging). Basically, no, don't describe it as "able to cut through other metals", but "surpassing iron steel as steel surpasses bronze, Valyrian steel can even carve into regular iron armor" etc. etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:12, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Accents in non-English dubs I'm interested in how non-English dubs represent different accents within the story: Westeros basically has three for the Common Tongue: *"Standard" Common Tongue accent, for the Andal-dominated kingdoms of southern Westeros (including the Iron Islands). Uses a standard, southern England accent. *"First Men accent" - the North at Winterfell and the wildlings beyond the Wall both speak like this, in a northern England accent (Westeros is fantasy-Britain, both are from "the north"). Wildlings have the same accent due to their shared descent from the First Men. *Dornish accent - from the Rhoynar. A "Spanish" accent. There are also upper-class and lower-class accents, between the aristocracy and the working classes: aristocrats like the Lannisters or Tyrells speak in refined "Received Pronunciation" English (like what would be heard at the royal court in London). Working class people like Davos, Gendry, etc. speak more loosely, with grammar errors ("Working class accents" like Cockney English or Estuary English). I just updated with some info about the German dub accents: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Common_Tongue#In_non-English_dubs Interestingly, the German dub doesn't try to officially show a difference between a northern and southern England accent: people in the North talk like people in King's Landing (though they use more slang terms). German doesn't have "accents" so much as "regional dialects" so this wasn't a difference that was easy to portray. Some people from outside of Westeros also use specific accents. How do they represent regional or class accents in the other language dubs you've seen? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:21, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :In the Netherlands, most movies and tv shows use subtitles, not dubs; I've seen the entire show in English. :That said, I did have a chance to see a small scene in the German-dubbed version of GoT (in Season 7, just before Sansa reunites with Bran). The accents seemed the same to me (but maybe that's because I'm not well-indulged in German, or maybe because the characters in that scene - Wolkan, Littlefinger, and Sansa - use the same southern English accents as opposed to the Northern Irish-y accent most Northmen in the show use.) SharkyBytesz (talk) 21:58, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Why did you undo my revision about Gilly, Sam, and Rhaegar, please? Why did you undo my revision about Gilly, Sam, and Rhaegar, please? Schieftain (talk) 17:16, August 14, 2017 (UTC) schieftain